The Club
by Steampunk Superhero
Summary: When Loki Laufeyson, Bucky "Winter Soldier" Barnes, and Hook started the Club for good-bad-guys, guys with awesome accents, guys who wear guyliner, have awesome hair, etc... they had no idea what they'd be getting into! Cue hilarity, fangirling, and much more! Will be AU and sometimes OOC. Co-written with Super Hero 101. SLASH FREE FIC!
1. Finally a Purpose

**A/N (Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter)**: Hey guys! Me and **Super hero 101** have collaborated to write this crossover of crossovers fic! It's meant to be a humor fic and very AU and sometimes OOC! We will be combining fandoms of many kinds, starting with Marvel and Once Upon a Time! All characters are 'in the real world' and are aware that they are in movies and such(hopefully adding to the humor). We will alternate writing chapters and you will know who wrote it by the author's note at the top of each chapter! Please enjoy and feel free to laugh out loud (unless you're in a library, then you should probably refrain).

Disclaimer: We do not own Marvel, Once Upon a Time, One Direction, Facebook, or Starbucks.

* * *

><p>So, once upon a time Loki Laufeyson of Asgard, Bucky "Winter Soldier" Barnes, and Captain Killian "Hook" Jones were all friends. They decided to start a club. They just referred to it as "The club" because they really didn't have any other name for it.<p>

Loki Laufeyson was the handsomely snarky, younger son of Odin, king of Asgard. He also happened to be the God of mischief. He had slightly long, raven black hair and emerald green eyes. Usually clad in black and green leather with gold accents, his villainous acts in several movies have gained him a fan base of teenage girls who could rival that of One Direction.

Bucky "Winter Soldier" Barnes was the sidekick of Captain America, before some nasty events which cause them to not be co-heroes anymore and he earned himself the Winter Soldier part of his name. Now he has a metallic left arm with the ability to do large amounts of damage. He too has slightly long hair, but his was dark brown. His handsome appearance, and coincidently, villainous act led him to be the object of goggling of another large population of teenage girls that would outnumber the population of Australia.

And last, but most certainly not least, was Captain Killian "Hook" Jones, who is in fact the captain of the Jolly Roger (or Rolly Joger depending on when you talk to him). His short, dark hair and Irish accent definitely are points in his favor. He usually wears long, leather coats and almost always has his infamous hook, which gave him his "More colorful moniker", replacing his long lost left hand. His, you guessed it, villainous deeds have also amounted to a multitude of teenage fangirls who could eclipse the total amount of users on Facebook.

You can see how these three "good bad guys" easily befriended each other. Now about a half a year into their club meetings is where our story begins on a brisk November afternoon in a Starbucks in New York…

* * *

><p>"You know what's better than coffee?" Loki asked.<p>

"What?" Bucky and Hook asked.

"Harassing midgard citizens." Loki chuckled.

"So… what does the Club do?" Bucky asked.

"What, other than going out to Starbucks?" Hook asked.

"Yeah, there has to be a point!" Bucky stated.

"Yeah, we go out for coffee too many times during the week as the Club's only activity." Loki muttered thoughtfully.

"Do you think we should invite others to join?" Hook asked, sipping his coffee.

"Like who?" Loki asked, with a tone of 'who else deserves to be a part of the Club?'

"I don't know." Hook sighed.

"If we did though, how would we decide who? We need guide lines." Bucky stated, as a girl outside the window spotted them, jumped up and down for a couple seconds, then charged off, probably to tell friends.

"Midgardians." Loki grumbled.

"Well we wear guy liner." Hook pointed out.

"I don't! My face does not require mortal enhancement to look stunning." Loki huffed.

"We all have nice hair." Bucky suggested.

"True." Loki agreed. "And we're all good-bad guys."

"Also true. And I have a cool accent." Hook declared.

Awkward silence.

"What?" Hook asked.

"Fine, that can be a guideline, because I have an accent, and Bucky does too." Loki said.

"No I don't." Bucky stated.

"Well to us you have an accent, just like to you we both have accents." Hook explained.

"Right." Bucky nodded, sipping his coffee.

"So we actually did something this meeting?" Loki asked.

"Yeah! Finally not a waste- um… random use of time." Bucky exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter)**: Hope you liked it! Please review!

P.S: If you have any suggestions of guys who could make it into the club (or even suggestions for things to happen), then add them in your review! Please note that if we aren't familiar with the fandom the character is from, then we really can't write about them. And we can decide to not use suggestions if we don't think they will work.

Thank you!


	2. Can He Do That?

**A/N:(Super Hero 101)** Hey folks, it's my turn to write a chapter! I hope it's funny and sorry it's kind of short but... That's just the way it is! Anyway, I hope you like it and keep those reviews comin'.

Disclaimer: We do not own Marvel, Once Upon A Time, Instagram, Starbucks or...Malibu...

* * *

><p>Bucky calmly sipped his coffee while he watched Hook and Loki heatedly debate over people who could or could not be accepted into the club.<p>

"What about that brother of your's, Thor?" Hook commented, "His hair is fairly decent."

Loki stiffened and sneered, "Thor's hair cannot be the only thing to allow him into this club. Plus, he's an Avenger, and thus obviously not a 'good-bad-guy'. Not to mention he's rather annoying-"

Loki was cut off by the sudden screech of, "THERE THEY ARE!"

The three men turned to see the door (their only exit way) crowed by a mob of about two dozen squealing fangirls.

"OMG! I need a pic for Instagram!" One girl cried out.

"Loki…" Bucky said nervously.

The Asgardian trickster waved his hand and the girls disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Hook asked, out of curiosity more than confusion. (He was used to magic).

Loki shrugged with feigned innocence, "Who knows?"

Loki smiled and Bucky, more serous than the other two, sighed.

"Loki, put them somewhere safe at least," He said.

"I did!" Loki retorted, "They're in Malibu!"

"I'm sorry- who are they inside?!" Hook exclaimed.

"Malibu's a location," Bucky replied, "Loki, put them back in their houses…"

Loki frowned, and then sighed exaggeratedly, "FINE…"

He swished his hand and then shook his head sadly.

"Now, where were we?" Hook asked.

"On the subject of Thor NOT being allowed into our club," Loki said with a smile.

"Right…" Hook said, "What about Emma?"

"You mean Emma Swan, your girlfriend?" Bucky asked.

"She's not really my girlfriend, mate," Hook started.

"Sorry, but I thought I remembered this being a good-bad-GUY club," Loki replied

Hook opened his mouth as if to argue but then merely said, "True."

"Well, I think I know someone who might be a good candidate," Bucky said, smiling thoughtfully.

"And…who might that be?" Hook asked.

Bucky chuckled before he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:(Super Hero 101)** SUSPENSE! NOOOOOOO! Now you have to come back and read! Mwa ha ha ha! *cough* Anyways, I hope you liked it and it brought you laughter and happiness and please review with IDEAS (For characters and scenes, pretty please!)


	3. First Recruit

**A/N (Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter)**: Hey guys, I'm back with this new chapter! Hope you like it, we're bringing in another fandom! Yay!

Disclaimer: We do not own Marvel, Once Upon a Time, The Mummy, or Starbucks.

* * *

><p>"His name is Ardeth Bay." Bucky stated. "Met him on a mission in Egypt."<p>

"Who is he?" Hook asked.

"A Medjai, Pharaoh's body guard." Bucky explained.

"So what qualifications does he have?" Loki asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well he, like everyone, has an accent. He has pretty nice hair, too. It's kind of long like mine. He's a good-bad guy, because he will stop anyone from waking up some undead mummy priest-" Bucky started.

"Wait, what? Undead mummy priest?" Hook asked, alarmed.

"You obviously haven't seen the silly moving picture midgardians call 'the Mummy'." Loki chuckled.

"What and you have?" Hook asked.

"Well I had to educate myself on their lifestyle, so I could easily rule them, somehow!" Loki defended.

"Anyways, I think he might wear guy liner too." Bucky said.

"Well, that's pretty much all the qualifications." Hook stated.

"With one question left." Loki added. "Do we even want him in the club?"

Hook and Loki turned to Bucky. Bucky looked blankly back at them.

"He's a boss with one of them ancient Egyptian swords." Bucky shrugged.

"Ah, a master of weaponry!" Loki smiled. "He may definitely join!"

"I'll go give him a call and see if he can come to New York." Bucky said, and went outside to make the call, but pulled up the hood of his sweatshirt to avoid rabid fangirl attacks.

"So, Loki. Did you leave anyone you loved behind on Asgard?" Hook inquired after Bucky left.

"Yes, but I don't know if she liked me." Loki sighed.

"Who was she?" Hook inquired.

"Her name was Lady Sif. She had long dark hair and beautiful aqua blue eyes. She was a warrior, serious but she could take a joke." Loki smiled, reminded of her.

"Why isn't she here with you?" Hook asked.

"She is probably waging war on some villainous bunch in one of the nine realms as we speak. Besides, she would never come to midgard just for me." Loki sighed.

"You never know until you try." Hook shrugged.

Just then Bucky walked back into the shop. He had a huge grin on his face.

"He's getting on a plane now to come." Bucky smirked, sitting down.

"Wow, that was fast." Hook commented.

"Well he claims to know someone who knows someone with a means of air transportation." Bucky explained.

"That's convenient. Lucky for me that I don't have to deal with such nucances." Loki commented.

"Well, you are immortal." Bucky shrugged.

"Hey, couldn't you have transported him here with your magic?" Hook asked.

"Eh, he's on the plane now anyways." Loki shrugged with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter)**: Ooh, the Mummy! Hope you guys are enjoying this so far!

Please remember to review with comments, scene suggestions, and/or character suggestions!


	4. Back In Storybrooke

**A/N: (Super Hero 101)** Hey guys, Happy Thanksgiving! Or just Happy Day if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving! This chapter is SOOOOOO long and it makes me happy, how long it is! Anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own Marvel, Once Upon A Time, Starbucks, or Star Wars

* * *

><p>The club "meeting" broke up for the day and the three men went their separate ways.<p>

Loki returned to his apartment in Manhattan, which was protected by multiple spells to keep intruders out. It looked like Loki had magically brought his

Asgardian chambers from Odin's palace to the Midgard apartment he called his "home away from his ex-home". (You know, because he was kind of kicked out of the Asgardian palace).

Bucky went back to his appartment, which was practically down the street and around two corners from the club's usual place of meeting (A.K.A Starbucks). It didn't have much decor, but the apartment and the building itself were fairly nice. (Unfortunately, Bucky had these really annoying neighbors who he always ran into at the worst times. This was mostly because Bucky was trying to get somewhere fast and they liked to have hour long "interrogation conversations", as Bucky called them. But that's besides the point. )

Hook had to take a very long journey back to Storybrooke, Maine. Fortunately for him, his magical ship, The Jolly Roger, made the trip extremely faster. Once he arrived, Hook was greeted by his least favorite person, Mr. Smee. (Who, by the way, had none of the qualifications for the club).

"Captain! You're- you're back earlier than I expected!" Mr. Smee exclaimed, almost apprehensively.

"What did you now?" Hook asked angrily as he walked down from the Jolly Roger onto the docks.

"Nothing! I just didn't think you'd be back so early," Smee replied nervously, even though he wasn't guilty of anything at all, "How was your convention?"

"First off, it's not a convention, Mr. Smee," Hook responded, "Second, I don't feel inclined to talk to you right now."

Hook walked off into town, leaving Mr. Smee alone on the docks. He made his way to greet his most favorite person in any realm, Emma Swan. She was the most amazing women Hook had ever met. Not only did she have stunning blonde locks and hypnotizing blue eyes, but Emma was the Savior, the product of true love. She was tough, strong, witty, and willing to fight for what she believed in. As of right now, Hook (believed) they were in a stable-ish boyfriend/girlfriend-ish relationship.

Hook knocked on the door of the apartment Emma lived in with her parents, Mary Margret (A.K.A. Snow White), David (A.K.A. Prince Charming, whose real name was actually Prince David) and usually her son Henry and her new baby brother Neil. (Talk about crowded house, and no, I don't mean the band).

It was Mary Margret who answered the door.

"Hook! Wow, back already?" she said in greeting.

"Yes, that seems to be the big shocker around here," Hook smiled.

"How was your meeting?" Mary Margret asked, opening the door to let Hook inside.

"Productive, actually," Hook replied, walking in, "We seem to have a new member arriving soon."

"Really? Who?" She asked.

Hook raised his eyebrows and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, "Uhm… I don't remember his name, exactly… someone from Egypt… and something about ancient mummy priests…"

"Oh…" Mary Margret said, sounding like she was trying to sound like this person was an excellent addition to the club, "Well, I'm sure he's… an interesting person."

"Yes, I'd imagine so," Hook replied, "You… wouldn't happen to know… uh, well,if, uh-"

"Emma's down at Granny's dinner with Henry," She replied with a knowing smile.

"Ah, that sounds lovely," Hook replied, "Those two need a bit more alone time."

"Which I have a feeling that you're going to be joining in on soon," Mary Margret said, still smiling.

Hook merely smiled and exited the apartment. At least, he figured, Emma's mother seemed okay with them being in a relationship. Her father on the other hand… well, it seemed to depend on what day it was.

Hook walked into Granny's dinner and immediately spotted Emma and Henry seated in a booth. Emma's back was to Hook, but Henry, across from her, had spotted him. Hook held a finger up to his mouth and Henry smiled knowingly.

Hook walked quietly up behind Emma.

"But Henry," She was saying, "That doesn't make any sense! He's Han and Leia's son, he can't go to the Dark Side! That's-"

Hook used his metal hook to tap Emma's shoulder. Unfortunately for her she was a) wearing a tank top b) Hook's hook was extremely cold metal and c) he had tapped her on the bare part of her shoulder.

"That's not how a Solo should- AAAAH!" Emma screamed as cold metal touched her skin.

Henry and Hook began to laugh as she turned to see who had touched her (and possibly who to punch).

"Hook!" Emma exclaimed, either angry at him or happy to see him. Or both, "Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry, love, I couldn't resist," He apologized. Emma smiled as she got her breathing back to normal and made room for Hook to sit.

"How's 'THE CLUB' doing?" She asked teasingly.

"They're good, I suppose," He replied, "How are things here?"

"Well, my parents are going crazy," Emma started.

"And there's no room in the apartment," Henry added.

"And we're trying to figure out what to do for Thanksgiving," Emma finished.

"I'm sorry, for what?" Hook asked.

"Thanksgiving. It's a holiday we people celebrate in America," Emma replied.

"You get together with your family and friends and stuff yourself with food," Henry added.

"Ah! Sounds delightful," Hook responded with a smile. Then he got an idea, "Hey! What if we all got together-"

"That's kind of the point…" Emma said, smiling.

"No, no, let me finish, love," Hook replied, "We all get together. Your family, your family's friends… and me, of course-"

"What, you don't count yourself in my family's friends?" Emma asked amusedly.

"-And then I invite my friends and their family and friends to Storybrooke for this feast!" Hook finished.

"Wait. Your friends meaning… the other two guys from the club AND their family and friends?!" Emma asked.

"Well-"

"Do you know how much food that would be?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Well-"

"Where would we be able to fit all those people?!" Emma asked incredulously.

"WELL, if you'd listen to me," Hook said, "My one friend from the club could probably conjure something up."

Henry felt like he was watching a tennis match.

"We'd have, like, everyone in Storybrooke PLUS every and any person from Marvel movies-" Emma said.

"Yes! That would be awesome!" Henry exclaimed, "We HAVE to do this!"

"You should probably run this by Regina first,"Emma said.

Hook almost gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (Super Hero 101)** Whoa, that was extremely long! (Kind of had to be...) PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. A Head Count

**A/N (Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter)**: The next chapter, in which Hook makes some interesting phone calls. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own Marvel, OUAT, or the Mummy.

* * *

><p>Hook walked up the brick paved walkway to the mayor evil-gone-good queen/ Regina's Mansion. He nervously looked around as he got to the door. He really didn't want to disturb her with such things, but since Emma recommended it, it was probably a good idea to do so. Taking a deep breath (after talking himself out of taking a swig of rum), Hook rang the doorbell.

It was a couple seconds before Regina answered the door.

"Yes?" Regina asked, giving him a strange look.

"It's about Thanksgiving." He started. "See since this is a small town, but almost everyone in it is practically all relatives of some kind-"

"Get to the point." Regina stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"I have some friends who have some family and friends who would like to come to Storybrooke for Thanksgiving, but there's no room. One of them can conjure things, so I was thinking we could find a nice big field and have him conjure up a tent, like those ones for large events." Hook suggested.

"You know I can conjure things too, right?" Regina asked.

"Yes, but…. it just didn't cross my mind." Hook said.

"I think that would be a good idea." Regina smiled. Hook internally breathed a sigh of relief." Do you know how many friends and relatives they would be bringing?"

"Um… no." Hook admitted.

"Well, you better call them and find out. When you do let me know so I can conjure a tent the right size." Regina stated.

* * *

><p>Hook called and told Loki, Bucky, and Ardeth about what was going on. Then they said they'd call everyone to find out if they too could come. Hook spent a long time waiting around for them to call back. A couple times he almost went to Granny's Diner to get something to eat, but then thought better of it. After a while of Henry pestering Hook to let him help, Hook finally agreed that he could do the adding up of all the guests. Henry grabbed the second house phone so he could listen in.<p>

Finally Ardeth was the first to call back.

"Hello?" Hook asked.

"It's Ardeth. I'm the only one coming because everyone I know is either in England or Egypt." Ardeth said.

"Alright, thank you." Hook said, hanging up. "That's one so far Henry."

"I heard." Henry said, taking a sip of some soda.

Then Bucky called back.

"Hey Hook, you might want to have a piece of paper ready." Bucky warned.

"Better yet, I have a helper listening." Hook said.

"Alright, so there's me, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Nick Fury, Bruce Banner, and Maria Hill." Bucky recited.

"Alright, thanks, mate." Hook said, hanging up.

"Wow! All the Avengers are coming! This is gonna be the best thanksgiving ever!" Henry exclaimed.

"It'll be the most crowded, I'll guarantee that." Hook said.

"Yeah, so far I have eleven guests! And that's not even connoting all the Storybrooke people!" Henry added.

Finally Loki called back.

"Alright, So there's myself, Thor, Lady Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, Fandrall, and Hiemdall." Loki said.

"Right, thanks. And I see you got her to come." Hook commented.

"Yes, well she does enjoy her festivities." Loki said, before hanging up.

"What are we up to now?" Hook asked after he too hung up.

"Eighteen." Henry declared.

"So then there's you, me, Emma, Snow, and Charming." Hook listed.

"Don't forget baby Neil. Now we're at twenty-four people." Henry said.

"Then there's Regina, Granny, and Red." Hook added.

"OK, now we're at twenty-seven. Just keep listing them and I'll add it into my calculator." Henry said.

"Alright. So then there's Robin Hood, Marian, Roland, Rumplestilskin, Belle, Ariel, Prince Eric, Dr. Whale, Mr. Smee, all the seven dwarves, the Blue Fairy, Nova, Tinkerbell, Jefferson, Paige, Archie, Princess Abigale, Gepetto, Arora, Mulan, Prince Phillip, and Anton." Hook listed, out of breath at the end.

"Wow, that's a total of fifty-six people!" Henry said.

"Aye, now I have to call Regina and inform her." Hook stated.

He dialed her number and waited. It took a while, but finally she picked up.

"So how many are there total?" She asked.

"Fifty-six." Hook winced.

The other end of the phone was silent for a bit and Hook was starting to wonder if anything had happened to her.

"Alright, that's more than I expected, but the more the merrier, right?" She said. Hook could tell she wasn't thrilled with the number at all.

"Thank you, bye." Hook hung up.

"So?" Henry asked.

"So what?" Hook asked back.

"It's on then? The big Thanksgiving?" Henry asked.

"Aye, it is." Hook smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ( Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter)**: Thanks for reading! Hope you all are enjoying this so far! Please keep the reviews coming with suggestions for scenes and characters!


	6. Transportation? No Problem!

**A/N: (Super Hero 101)** Hey guys, hope you're all ready for another LOOOOOONG chapter, because here it is! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own Marvel, Once Upon a Time or anything else we do not own :)

* * *

><p>Hook went down to the sheriff's station to visit Emma, and also to give her the good news. When he walked in, Emma was seated at her desk, her back to the door and completely absorbed in some sort of paper work. Hook considered surprising her… but then he thought better of it. He went quietly back to the door, went back outside, and then walked in a bit more noisily.<p>

Emma turned and said, "Hey. What's up?"

"Well, you won't believe this," Hook began, "But Regina has consented to allow the big 'Thanksgiving' feast-"

"Really?! Wow, that seems unlike her." Emma replied, "But Hook, I just have one question."

"Aye?" Hook responded.

"How are all your friends going to get here by tomorrow?" She asked.

Hook didn't respond right away. Emma cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sure they have their means of transportation…" He said almost as a question.

"You might want to make some phone calls," Emma said, almost smiling, "You might have to get the Jolly Roger ready for some trips, too…"

Hook sighed as he wondered if Thanksgiving was always this crazy.

* * *

><p>"No, we'll be fine," Loki said into the phone, "Yes, we can get there by tomorrow."<p>

"Alright, mate," Hook replied from the phone, "May I inquire as to how?"

"Bifrost." Loki said simply, "You'll see. Have fun baking pies with your girlfriend!"

Loki hung up as Hook began to protest.

"Is everything alright?" Thor asked. (By the way, Thor's the only one from Asgard who knows Loki didn't actually die on the Dark World).

"Yes, but now we have to go get everyone from Asgard," Loki replied.

Thor had arrived at Loki's apartment that morning, and the two brothers planned to beam up to Asgard, invite their 'pals' to Thanksgiving and beam back down with them in Storybrooke.

"Wait!" Thor said, "Did you not invite Jane and Darcy?"

"No, I already told Hook who was coming-" Loki began.

"But we cannot leave Jane, Darcy, Ian and Selvig to feast all alone." Thor protested.

"They won't be alone, they'll have each other," Loki replied, but then sighed, "Alright. Let me just call Hook again and tell him four more people are coming."

Loki tried to call Hook, but he merely got a busy tone, because Hook had called Bucky to make sure that he and his guests had a fast transportation. (To which Bucky replied that they had a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier).

Loki decided to leave a message, "Hook, it's Loki. Uh, sorry to tell you this so late but, uh, we have four more people attending the feast so… your might want to tell that sorceress lady (Regina was it?) that she needs to conjure a bigger tent. Okay, bye."

"Ready?" Thor asked as Loki hung up.

"Whenever Hiemdall is." Loki replied.

* * *

><p>Loki and Thor materialized in front of Heimdall, who looked angry and confused at the same time.<p>

"I see the trickster still lives," Heimdall stated.

"Yes, I pretended to be the Allfather for a while, but then Odin broke out of his prison and told me that I could have a second chance on Midgard," Loki replied smuggly.

"You are lucky that you weren't banished and stripped of your powers," Heimdall noted.

Loki shrugged. Thor began, "Heimdall, we wanted to invite-"

"That part I saw," Heimdall responded, "I would be delighted to attend this mortal feast of yours. I believe the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are in the gardens sparring."

"Interesting location," Loki mumbled.

"The Junior Asgardian Fencing League is using the training area right now," Heimdall commented.

"Oh," Loki mumbled, "Good to know."

"Let us away to the gardens," Thor said, already walking swiftly out of the Observatory, "Are you excited to see our friends again, Loki?"

He turned to find that his brother hadn't budged from the Observatory.

"Brother?" Thor called back.

"I should stay here," Loki replied.

"Come on, they'll be delighted to know you still live!" Thor exclaimed, walking back to Loki

"Not if they all threatened to kill me if I betrayed you," Loki responded.

"But you didn't, so come!" Thor grabbed Loki by the wrist and dragged him all the way to the gardens.

Heimdall sighed.

* * *

><p>"Let go!" Loki whispered harshly as he and Thor reached the outskirts of the gardens.<p>

"I will- if you promise not to run, or to hide or anything like that," Thor replied.

"Fine," Loki practically spat, " Let's get this over with."

Thor walked proudly into the gardens, and Loki walked behind him, slightly hidden by the larger man. They walked over to where Sif and the Warriors Three practiced in a more open section of the gardens. Sif and Fandral were sparing as Thor, followed by Loki, walked over. The two stopped dueling.

"Thor you've returned!" Sif exclaimed.

"Yes, and-" Thor turned and roughly pulled Loki out from behind him, "Look who else has!"

"LOKI?!" All four of the Agardians exclaimed.

"Hello!" Loki said meekly.

The others gawked at him until finally Sif spoke, "How…?"

"I never actually died, then I came back and pretended to be Odin but then he broke out of my custody and sent me to Midgard to get a 'fresh start' until I was worthy to return home," Loki replied quickly, "…Or something like that."

"Wait a minute!" Fandral exclaimed, "You were the Allfather?! For how long?!"

"That is a tale for another time," Thor cut in, "But we have come to invite you to join us for Thanksgiving!"

And so Thor and Loki explained everything to Sif and the Warriors Three. They decided that it actually sounded like fun, and they all trooped off back to the Bifrost Observatory. It was decided that Heimdall would beam them down to Jane's house and then beam them all to Storybrooke, and then some how figure out how to beam himself down.

"Yes, how are you going to do that?" Loki questioned.

"With great difficulty," Heimdall replied.

The Asgardians were beamed down to New Mexico and to Jane's house.

* * *

><p>"DARCY!"<p>

The Asgardians walked up to Jane's front door, hearing a commotion from within.

"DARCY HOW DID YOU DO THIS?!" Jane's voice shouted.

"Hm, maybe we should come back later?" Loki suggested.

"No, I'm sure everything is alright," Thor said, not sounding so sure of himself.

"Well then knock already!" Sif exclaimed.

"Someone's in a hurry," Loki teased.

Sif gave Loki a challenging look as Thor knocked on the door. The Asgardians heard footsteps coming closer. Soon, Jane Foster opened the front door.

"Thor!" She exclaimed, before the couple started kissing.

Loki coughed, Sif scrunched up her nose and the Warriors Three all looked away in different directions.

"Oh you brought-" Jane began. Then she saw Loki, "Wait. Didn't you…?"

"Die? Yes, it's a long story," Loki said.

"Huh. Well, uh, I guess you can all come inside…" Jane said looking at Thor, who nodded.

"Is everyone well here?" Thor asked, "We heard some exclamations."

"Oh yeah…" Jane replied, leading them to the kitchen, "Darcy kind of broke the microwave."

As they all walked into the kitchen, they could smell a sort of burning smell and they saw Darcy on the floor in front of what used to be a microwave.

"Jane could you hand me the screw-"Darcy began. Then she looked up and her mouth dropped open, "Are we having a party… Oh, hey Thor! Wait are these your friends again?"

"Hello Darcy," Thor replied, "You probably remember Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. This is Loki, my adopted brother."

"Didn't you blow up half of New York?" Darcy said, squinting her eyes angrily.

"Oh yes," Loki said, as if remembering an old, happy memory from his childhood.

"So Jane," Thor said, "Are you doing anything for Thanksgiving?"

"Are you inviting us to Asgard?!" Jane exclaimed happily. Darcy stood up in excitement.

"No, but…" Thor smiled and explained the whole situation to Jane and Darcy, and then again to Ian and Selvig as they walked in the room.

"Well, it beats sitting around here eating turkey lunch meat sandwiches," Jane said. They all walked outside into the front yard.

"Heimdall, when you're ready," Thor said.

The next thing they knew, they were standing in the quaint town of Storybrooke, Maine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (Super Hero 101)** Oh no! More guests?! This can't be good...

Hope you like it and please review! Thanks to the two reviewers so far!

Sorry to say **Zejaykay**, we might not be able to add Percy Jackson due to the fact that we do not know enough about his fandom to be able to do him a justice in our writing. Sorry again!


	7. Thanksgiving Morning

**A/N (Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter)**: Hey, sorry for the wait! Here it is!

Disclaimer: We don't own Marvel, the mummy, or OUAT.

* * *

><p>That morning was Thanksgiving. The awaited and dreaded day. When the Asgardian entourage arrived in the center of Storybrooke, Hook, Emma, and Henry were waiting. The streaky light of the bifrost shot down just outside the clock tower. The light soon disappeared and there where it once was, stood eleven new arrivals. Immediately Loki brought the others over to get introduced.<p>

"That was awesome!" Henry exclaimed.

"Why thank you!" Loki beamed.

"Actually that was Heimdall that does the bifrost transporting." Thor said, shooting his brother a look.

"Glad you could all make it." Hook said, then noticed the unexpected arrivals. "And who are these people?"

"They're Jane, Darcy, Ian, and Erik Selvig!" Henry exclaimed. "Jeez, haven't you guys seen Thor and Thor: Dark World?"

"Yeah, I'm just having issues coming to grips with the Avengers joining us for Thanksgiving." Emma stated.

"It's all right, I'm still trying to convince myself I'm having turkey day with the Once Upon a Time cast." Darcy reassured.

They all made their way to the field where Regina was setting up the tent. She was still in the process of conjuring it when they got there.

"Regina, there's actually now four more people going to be joining us." Hook winced as he told her.

"What! Ugh, fine, but you're lucky I'm still conjuring the tent and can fix that." Regina grumbled.

While Henry was busy questioning Thor and the other Asgardians, Loki walked over to Hook.

"So is that 'her'?" Hook asked, nodding to Sif.

"Yes, that's her." Loki sighed.

"Well it looks like you've succeeded in getting her to come at least." Hook smirked. "Now's the easy part."

"Easy for you, maybe." Loki muttered. "So, are we going to induct any more club members?"

"Maybe at the feast." Hook said. "When Bucky will be here too."

Just then they heard someone else coming.

"Hello!" They called. They were clad in black robes, had longish black hair, and tattoos on his face that were in a foreign language.

"That must be Ardeth." Loki stated, regarding the stranger.

"You must be Ardeth Bay." Hook said, when he had came to the group.

"Indeed I am. You are?" Ardeth asked.

"Killian Jones. Most people call me Hook, though." Hook introduced.

"Loki Laufeyson of Asgard." Loki introduced as well.

"Nice to meet you. I see Bucky isn't here yet." Ardeth stated.

"Yes, but he probably will be soon." Hook said.

After a couple more minutes of conversation, a huge air craft flew overhead.

"What the heck was that?" Emma yelled.

"It's a S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier!" Henry exclaimed.

"Looks like Barnes has arrived. Fashionably late, typical." Loki scoffed.

Soon, Bucky and Co. arrived at the field too.

"Finally made it, traffic bad?" Ardeth joked.

"Too many geese flying south for winter." Bucky joked. "This is Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Nick Fury, and Maria Hill. Gosh, did I miss anybody?" Bucky introduced.

"Awesome! The rest of the Avengers!" Henry gushed.

"Looks like I'm gonna be signing autographs today after all." Bruce sighed.

"Nah, just having you all for Thanksgiving is enough." Henry stated.

"Aw, he's cute, who does he belong to?" Natasha smiled.

"Me." Emma and Regina said at the same time.

"O-Kay…" Natasha drawled, eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm his biological mother, she's his adopted mother." Emma explained.

"Oh, I see." Natasha nodded.

"This is quite the nice little town, I might want to buy a vacation home here." Tony said.

"Tony, have you seen the TV show? I think Thanksgiving is enough." Pepper said.

Henry began interrogating Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Clint. Pepper and Natasha went off to talk to Emma and Regina, but not without Natasha shooting a smile Bucky's way.

"And I'm guessing that's your girlfriend." Hook stated.

"Not exactly." Bucky sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Seems like that's the answer to all our girl issues right now." Loki muttered.

"Oh, and hey Ardeth." Bucky greeted.

"Yeah, I was wondering when you were going to say hi." Ardeth smirked.

"Do you know how stressful it is trying to get them all on a helicarrier, then deal with them the entire ride?" Bucky asked, massaging his temples.

"It makes the bifrost look like fun." Loki joked. "Though, I'm pretty sure Miss Lewis got sick halfway here."

"How does that work?" Hook asked.

"Don't ask me!" Loki said, putting his hands up.

Soon Regina got the tent conjured up and they were able to go inside. It was nice, and magically heated. There were enough seats for everyone, too. And soon the rest of Storybrooke starting showing up. First to show up was Granny, who brought the food in a pickup truck and was aided in unloading it by Red and Grumpy.

Bucky, Loki, Hook, and Ardeth sat down together and started discussing 'club things'. Thor, Bruce, Steve, Sam, and Tony all sat down together to catch up. Regina, Emma, Pepper, Natasha, and Sif sat down and looked like they were all getting along well. Granny sat down with Grumpy, Volstagg, Selvig, and the Blue Fairy once she was done putting out the food on a buffet table. Robin Hood, Marian, Roland, Fandral, and Clint sat down together and began discussing things. Heimdall, Nick Fury, Dr. Whale, Jefferson, and his daughter Paige sat down together. Jane, Darcy, Ian, and Hill sat with Ruby who got pestered with questions by Darcy. Snow, Charming, baby Neil, Archie, and Henry sat together. The rest of the dwarves were sitting together at a table. Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, Ariel, Eric, and Abigale got their food and a table together. Hogun, Smee, Gepetto, Phillip, and Anton got a table. And Finally Nova, Tink, Aruora, and Mulan got their table and sat down.

And so began Thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter)**: Thanks and please review!


	8. Thanksgiving Dinner

**A/N (Super Hero 101)**: Hey, here's the next chapter! It's REALLY long! Woop-woop!

Disclaimer: We don't own OUAT, Marvel, or the Mummy!

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving had never been exciting, frustrating, cheerful and crazy all at the same time for Emma. In fact, she realized that this was really her first Thanksgiving with her real family. And friends, and more people she didn't really know. But the table of women was getting along very well. Emma never dreamed she'd be sitting at Thanksgiving with the Evil Queen, Iron Man's girlfriend, Black Widow and a Lady Warrior from Norse mythology.<p>

"So, who knows who, exactly?" Emma asked.

"I know Tony, well, Iron Man and he knows… Captain America who knows 'Bucky'," Pepper replied.

"I was invited by Loki… and Thor," Sif said.

"I know Bucky," Natasha responded simply.

"And I'm the mayor," Regina added.

"Well, you're here because you're family," Emma commented, "Not just because you're the mayor."

"Thanks," Regina replied, "So… what do all of you do for a living?"

"I'm the CEO of Tony's company," Pepper stated, "He had problems with running a large corporation."

"I don't quite know how to respond to that question," Sif said, chuckling slightly, "I am the goddess of war."

"Natasha, what do you do… exactly?" Emma asked.

"Well, first, just call me Nat. Natasha sounds way too formal," Nat replied, "And… I am, or, I used to be, an agent for S.H.E.I.L.D., but now, since that's gone down the drain, I… don't really have a job."

"Well, aren't you an Avenger-super-spy person?" Emma commented, "That's kind of like a job right?"

"Uh, well, I guess but since the world is safe right now, we're not working," Nat replied, "And it's not like the government funds us or anything."

The women laughed and continued to discuss the things that women discuss.

"So, Sif, what's your relationship status with Loki?" Natasha questioned with a smile.

"Well, we used to be friends," Sif responded, "Then we were enemies, and I guess now we're friends again."

"Uh-huh," Nat said, smirking still, "So just friends…?"

"Yes, can I assure you that we are just friends," Sif said, and then added, "I'm sure Loki would say the same."

"That's not the impression I got," Regina muttered, smiling.

Over at the "official club table", Hook noted how the table of women were chatting nonstop.

"Well, it's nice to see them getting along so well," Hook said.

"Yes, I figured Sif would have started a brawl by now." Loki joked.

"Yeah, I wasn't so sure Natasha would actually mingle," Bucky commented.

"Hm… " Ardeth muttered, "I'm going to go get some food."

"Sounds good, but I think, uh, 'Granny' is still preparing the stuff." Bucky began to say.

He was cut off by a holler of, "COME AND GET IT!" from Granny, who stood by the long banquet table, which was now loaded down with tons of food. There was a scraping of chairs as everyone got up and made their way over to the food. Bucky, on his way over, bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that-" Bucky looked at the person he had knocked into.

He thought he was looking into a mirror. The person looked exactly like him, with shorter hair!

"Uh…?" The other person said.

"How in the world…?" Bucky began, "We're-"

"-The same person…?!" The man finished.

"Well, I'm the Bucky version… I guess." Bucky said.

"I'm, uh, the Jefferson version," The other man responded, "Nice to meet you…"

The two, practically identical men shook hands as a little girl of about 11 ran up to Jefferson.

"Daddy…" She began. Then she noticed Bucky and said with concern, "Daddy…?"

"This is Bucky," Jefferson said, "Bucky, this is my daughter Grace."

"Hi," Bucky said, feeling like she was somehow related to him now.

"Hello…" Grace replied, "Why do you look like my papa?"

"That… is a good question," Jefferson replied, "How about you go get your food and I'll tell you later?"

"Alright," She said, "Nice to meet you, Bucky."

She walked off and Bucky and Jefferson watched her walk off with the exact same expression.

"She's cute," Bucky said, "Who's her mother?"

"Er…"

Bucky and Jefferson continued their conversation until they actually made it to the food. Meanwhile, Tony, Pepper, Loki and Regina were all crowded together in the middle of the massive mob, unable to reach the food and yet unable to move as well.

"So, you're a sorceress of this realm?" Loki asked Regina.

"I suppose you could put it like that," Regina replied, "Though, my magical abilities are far greater than mere illusions."

"Huh," Loki smirked, "Well it seems that those movies do not include the extent of my talents. I can do much more than illusions, Your Majesty."

"Oh?" Regina smirked back challengingly, "Why do I not believe you?"

"You should, he blew up a fortune's worth of my tower in New York," Tony cut in.

"Tony…" Pepper muttered, perhaps in warning.

"Don't 'Tony' me, Ms. Potts," he replied, "My tower blew up and now I have to fix it. And it's his fault!"

"Tony, you don't have to fix it," Pepper replied, "You have to pay for other people to fix it."

"Still getting others to do your dirty work, I see," Loki commented.

"Yeah, and what exactly do you do?" Tony replied.

"Having an army isn't the same as making other people do things for you," Loki replied.

"I have to agree with you on that." Regina said.

"What, do you have an army?" Loki inquired.

"Not here," Regina said, "But back in the Enchanted Forest-"

She was cut off as Tony whistled at something. Or someone, as it turned out.

"I hope your army consisted of her!" Tony exclaimed.

Loki, Regina and Pepper looked to see that Tony was talking about Sif, who, by the way, was still clad in her Asgardian battle armor. Tony whistled again and Loki gave him a death glare. Pepper sighed, "Tony…"

"I think I should hire her as my body guard," Tony commented to Pepper.

"I think you should not," Loki grumbled threateningly, clenching his fists.

"Tony," Pepper whispered, "That's Loki's girlfriend…"

"…Oh," Tony replied.

"Well-er-I-um," Loki said, flushing slightly.

"Hm!" Regina smirked, "Just friends, right?"

"As of now…" Loki replied.

"Uh-huh…" Regina smiled even more, and glanced at Sif.

"Don't you dare!" Loki exclaimed.

"What?" Regina replied with mock innocence.

"I know you're sitting at a table with her!" Loki replied, "If she hears about any of this-"

"She won't," Regina sighed, "I… promise."

"Good." Loki said, "So… how big was your 'army'?"

At the same time, Hook had managed to finally elbow his way to the table when suddenly, something metal and very cold touched his neck.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. He heard laughter behind him that was all too familiar.

"Ha! Got ya!" Emma replied from behind Hook.

"That's not good form, Swan!" Hook responded, rubbing his neck, "What even was that?"

"A spoon," Emma replied smugly, "But I think it's worse form to elbow your way through a crowd of starving people. Ever hear that patience is a virtue?"

"Well, Swan…" Hook began,"To compensate for all the people I cut…"

Hook gestured for Emma to go in front of him. She and about ten other people took that as a sign to go in front of him. He sighed. He had hoped to converse a bit more with Emma, seeming as they weren't at the same table… but now she was about twelve people in front of him.

Suddenly, someone said, "Hi!" right in his ear.

"Ah!" Hook exclaimed (again).

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Darcy said.

"Who are you?" Hook asked.

"Darcy, I'm Thor's girlfriend's friend," She said, "And intern."

"Oh yes, you're one of the extra people Loki brought," Hook replied.

"Yeah, well, it was more of Thor," Darcy stated, "Loki didn't seemed too thrilled once Thor said we were coming."

"Uh-huh…" Hook replied, "Well, it was nice to have met you-"

"You know, you're, like, one of my favorite characters on the show," Darcy stated, "Regina's my favorite 'cause she has the best outfits, well, she does in the Enchanted Forest, but-"

Hook groaned as Darcy continued on and on, "Swan, where are you when I need you?"

Finally, after long minutes of struggle to get their food, everyone sat back down.

Regina stood and clanged her fork against her glass. Everyone quieted down.

"Eh-hem, well," She began, "Without further ado, I give you Captain Hook, who originally came up with the idea of this… feast and ultimately made it possible."

Everyone clapped as she sat down. Hook, who had no idea that this was going to happen, by the way, stood up awkwardly and waited for the applause to die down.

He cleared his throat and said, "Well, I'll just keep this brief so we can all eat… but, uh, I'm so… pleased that we could all be here together for this… special occasion of sorts, and I would, uh, like to thank Emma, who introduced me to this holiday and Regina for allowing us to do this and for her tent… and I'd also just… like to thank everyone for being here! So, uh, back to you, Regina!"

There was a splattering of applause and Hook hurriedly sat back down.

"Mother Superior, would you lead us in the blessing?" Regina said.

The Blue Fairy and/or Mother Superior got up and cleared her throat. She said the blessing and everyone began to eat.

"So," Ardeth said to the other members of the club, "Have we decided to induct anyone else into the club?"

"Not yet," Hook said, still a bit shaken from his impromptu speech.

"I feel as though someone should be inducted today," Loki stated.

"Captain," Robin Hood said to Hook from the next table, "Do you have any salt?"

"Uh…Yes, I do!" Hook passed the shaker to Robin, "There you are, mate."

"Thanks very much," Robin replied, turning back around.

"What about him?" Bucky suggested.

"Who, Robin Hood?" Hook replied, "Well, I suppose he's a decent fellow."

"Is he qualified?" Loki asked.

"Well, he does have an accent," Ardeth commented.

"He's a bit of a good-bad-guy himself, actually," Hook added.

"Alright, we'll ask him if he wants to join after dinner." Bucky stated, "By the way, how's everyone else doing so far?"

"Fine," Ardeth stated, "I had a nice discussion about weaponry with Thor, Hogun, Rumpelstiltskin and Mulan. She is a very accomplished woman."

"Uh-huh… " Hook said with a smile, "Well, I myself had a small conversation with Emma… before being pestered by a certain Darcy Lewis."

Loki merely laughed, and then said, "Don't worry, it's not just you. She does that to everybody, I think."

"Have you talked to Sif yet?" Hook asked.

"Why is everyone so interested in my personal relationship?" Loki asked.

"Why, who else was talking about it?" Bucky asked.

"Well, as usual, Stark was being his… annoying self. He was checking Sif out so, I threatened him." Loki said oh-so-casually, "Then Ms. Potts was telling him that Sif was my girlfriend and then Regina asked if we were just friends and I think I may have said 'as of now' and then I made her promise not to tell Sif about any of that."

"Whoa," Bucky replied, "Well, I might be able to top that."

"Ah ha! So Natasha returns your affections, mate?" Hook smiled.

"No, this has nothing to do with Natasha." Bucky stated, "I met my Storybrooke doppelgänger!"

"Wait- you're not from the Enchanted Forest, how could you have a doppelgänger?!" Hook exclaimed.

"Well, not my other persona, he's just the same person as I am. You know, I'm the Bucky version of that person, and he's Jefferson?" Bucky said.

"Uh, sure…" Loki replied.

"Well, anyway, I met him. He's got a daughter named Grace," Bucky stated.

"But no wife?" Hook asked.

"No." Bucky said sadly, "Apparently she died."

"Oh, my apologies," Hook said.

"Well, she wasn't my wife or anything," Bucky replied, "But she was the other version of me's wife… This is way too confusing."

"Personally, I am very glad that a certain woman has not slapped me across the face again," Loki muttered.

"What, Sif's slapped you before?!" Bucky exclaimed.

"No, no, no! Not Sif, I was talking about Jane! Thor's girlfriend!" Loki replied, "She slapped me when we first met because she was apparently angry about New York."

"What happened in New York?" Ardeth asked curiously.

"He blew a lot of stuff up," Hook responded simply.

"Well, that would explain a couple things," Ardeth commented.

Loki merely shrugged, "Yes, I suppose so."

After a while, everyone had finished dinner and was mingling around. Regina walked over to get something from the banquet table. She felt a tug at her sleeve, and looked down to find Roland, Robin Hood's son. Regina had a complicated relationship with Robin Hood, because he was her soulmate, according to Tinker Bell's magic, and they had been "dating" for a while- until Maid Marian, Robin's wife and Roland's mother, was found to be alive.

"Hi, Roland," Regina said to the very young boy, "What's the matter? Why aren't you with your parents?"

"Regina!" Was all the little boy said.

"What?" Regina repeated kindly.

Roland put his arms up as if he wanted Regina to pick him up.

"Oh! No-no, Roland!" Regina said, and instead took the little boy's hand, "Let's go find your parents."

Meanwhile, Robin Hood was talking to Hook, Loki, Bucky and Ardeth about joining the club.

"Alright, I'm in," He said, after they had given him the low-down.

"Good, it's settled," Hook stated.

"Who else should we recruit?" Bucky asked.

At that moment, Rumpelstiltskin and/or Mr. Gold walked by.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Hook called.

"What?" He replied, not fully turning around yet.

"How would you like to join the club?" Hook asked.

"What club?" Mr. Gold sneered.

"Our club," Loki began.

"I'm going to need a little bit more to go on than that," Mr. Gold replied.

"It's our club for people who are good-bad-guys," Bucky started to say.

"Well then I'm definitely NOT in," Mr. Gold responded, "I'm more of a bad guy."

"Belle would disagree, I think," Hook retorted, "And you have all of the other necessities. Hair, an accent-"

"I am not going your boy band," Mr. Gold grumbled.

"Well, your an official member now, whether you like it or not," Hook responded.

"So glad I don't give a-" Mr. Gold began to say as Regina walked over with Roland, "Well, you know."

Rumpelstiltskin walked off as Regina stopped in front of Robin.

"Roland?" Robin said, "Did you wander off again?"

"He came over to me at the banquet table," Regina said, almost timidly.

"Well, thank you for returning him," Robin said kindly.

Regina cleared her throat and walked quickly away.

"What was up with that?" Bucky asked him.

"It's complicated," Robin sighed.

"As are all of our relationships, it seems," Loki stated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (Super Hero 101)**: Thank you all for reading, Please review! Now that we're done with Thanksgiving, we can get to more suggestions (that is, if we had 'em!), so please review with character ideas and scene/situation ideas!


	9. Fortune Cookies

**A/N (Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter)**: So this chapter is comparatively short... so sorry. So, it's after Thanksgiving so we're going back to random stuff each chapter!

Disclaimer: We don't own Marvel, OUAT

* * *

><p>The next day, Bucky, Hook, and Loki had gathered in Granny's diner for some food before they left Storybrooke, but Hook was just coming to hang out… because he wasn't leaving.<p>

They had ordered Chinese noodles (Loki and Hook asking what they were exactly) and they got fortune cookies with their meals.

"Now, what is this 'fortune cookie'? Will it give me riches?" Asked Loki.

"No, it's just a cookie with a prediction on a piece of paper." Bucky stated.

"Not much 'fortune' in that." Hook muttered.

"It's supposed to be like a fortune teller." Bucky said, giving example.

"So what do we do with them?" Hook asked.

"You crack them open, remove the paper, and eat the cookie." Bucky stated.

Loki opened his first. He looked at it, rubbed his eyes, then looked at it some more.

"What does it say?" Bucky asked.

"It says, and I quote, 'There's no such thing as an ordinary cat'." Loki read.

"What?" Hook laughed.

"That's what it said!" Loki defended. Bucky chuckled."Well, open yours."

Bucky opened his cookie and read his fortune. His eyes went wide with fear.

"Well?" Loki pried.

"It says 'Tonight you will be blinded by passion'." Bucky read.

"Oh, you doing something tonight that you're not telling us, mate?" Hook asked with a smirk.

"Not that I know of." Bucky said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll know it when you see it." Loki raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Alright, read yours Hook." Bucky said.

Hook opened his fortune cookie and read the message on the paper. Then he raised an eyebrow at the paper.

"What does it say?" Loki asked.

"It says 'People are attracted by your delicate features'." Hook stated.

Bucky and Loki broke out into laughter.

"Well, I am devilishly handsome." Hook stated.

"No, it's just a weird fortune." Bucky said.

"Well then what's a normal fortune?" Hook asked.

"I don't know, something like 'say yes to any deals offered to you tonight' or something like that." Bucky said.

"These are truly odd." Loki commented. "I don't even get mine."

"They're just for fun, don't sweat over it." Bucky shrugged.

They finished their meals and Bucky and Loki said goodbye to Hook, getting into Bucky's car. They had a long drive back to New York.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter)**: I hope you guys liked it, I'm pretty sure those are real fortunes! I looked 'em up.

Shout out to our only reviewers zejaykay and SlipknotGhidorah, thanks for your support guys, you rock!

Please keep those reviews coming! We love to hear your thoughts and ideas! Even if you just wanna tell us about some weird fortune cookies you got! ;D


	10. Loki's Rough Morning

**A/N:(Super Hero 101)** Hey sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter. It's mostly about Loki, but I promise it's very funny! :)

Disclaimer: We do not own Starbuck's, Marvel or the nickname 'Hiddles' for Tom Hiddleston

* * *

><p>A couple weeks later, the club met once again at their usual Starbuck's location. The original members could all make it, but unfortunately, Ardeth had to goback to Egypt for a Magi meeting. Bucky and Hook said hello and sat down. They waited for Loki.<p>

And waited… and waited… AND waited…

"Where IS he?" Bucky finally said.

"I dunno, mate," Hook shrugged, "Maybe he's stuck in traffic?"

"But Loki walks here." Bucky pointed out.

"True… perhaps he's just walking very slowly." Hook replied.

Suddenly, the door of Starbucks's opened… but nobody walked in. Then, even more suddenly, Loki appeared and sat down with his fellow club members.

"Uh… hello," Loki panted, "Sorry I'm late."

"What happened?" Bucky asked.

"Well, it went something like this," Loki began…

((Flash-Back!))

(**A/N**: _Italics_ is Loki's narration.**Bold** is present happenings).

_I walked out of my apartment as normal this morning, at the same time I always do. Everything was fine… until I walked around a corner and ran right into this woman… and the seven hundred million small children that were with her-_

**"Wait- She had seven hundred MILLION kids with her, mate?!" Hook cut in.**

**"Well, I might be exaggerating," Loki replied, "Anyway…"**

_"Oh!" The woman had exclaimed, "I'm so sorry-"_

_She looked up at me and looked as though she would faint._

_"You're- you're-" She said breathlessly, "You're Loki!"_

_"Yes," I replied, trying to get by._

_She put her hand up. I stopped._

_"I- I can't believe this…" She said, "My name's Lorraine-"_

_"Ms. Winters, when are we going to get to the museum?" One of the kids behind her whined._

_"Just a minute, sweetie," Ms. Winters replied. But she was staring at me._

_"Sorry I ran into you," I responded, quite uncomfortable at this point, "Have fun on your field trip, children."_

_I tried again to walk by, but Ms. Winters stopped me._

_I thought, Oh why can't she be MRS. Winters?_

_"I just have to say, I loved you in the movies-" She began, almost inching forward._

_"Ms. Winters! How can you be in love with the villain?!" One kid screeched._

_"Ronald!" Ms. Winters practically spat, "Mind your manners!"_

_"Look! Look!" Another child screamed, "It's Bucky!"_

**"Hey wait a minute- I wasn't there!" Bucky retorted.**

**"Let me explain…" Loki replied.**

_"I'm sorry- what did you just call me?" I had asked._

_Ms. Winters turned to face her army of mucus-incrusted ankle-biters._

_"You're BUCKY!" The kid screamed, utterly thrilled._

_"I am Loki," I replied. I opened my mouth to say that I was burdened with glorious purpose, but I figured these kids had no clue what those words meant anyways._

_"Where's Thor?!" Some child hollered._

_"Uh… I don't know-" I started._

_"Did you say 'There's Thor'?!" Another kid cried back._

_"THOR?! WHERE?!" Every single of the seven hundred million kids steamed._

_They began frantically searching for my brother, who, by the way, was never spotted at all. Ms. Winters turned to me._

_HEEEEEEELLLLLLP! I screamed in my head._

_"Loki-" She began._

_She never finished her sentence, because something inside those children's teeny minds suddenly recognized me._

_"Huh!" The children gasped, completely in awe._

_"YOU'RE LOKI!" A dozen of the kids screeched at the top of their lungs._

_"Yes, kids, this is Loki," Ms. Winters said._

_And then she stepped aside._

_The children mobbed me like a pack of wolves eating an antelope. They were all screaming at the top of their itty-bitty lungs, and Ms. Winters was screaming at them at the top of her lungs. I believe she was screaming, "KIDS! GET OFF LOKI! NO, NO! DON'T CROWD HIM! STOP IT! STOP. IT."_

_Her meager attempts to snatch the children off of me was fruitless. There was thousands of them, all climbing on me, getting their mortal germiness all over me. Passer-by's stopped and gawked at us. Ms. Winters had turned a shade of crimson so dark, I believe it was a new color entirely._

_"GET. OFF. ME!" I hollered._

_The kids were yelling so loudly I doubt they heard me. So I went with my last and only option._

_I started running. I did not care about the safety of the children at this point. I was too concerned about my own well-being. Some of the kids fell off me, and soon I had no more clinging to me. But they chased me. And then Ms. Winters chased them._

_"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" They had screamed, running faster than seemed possible for their puny legs._

_"KIDS! GET BACK HERE!" Ms. Winters shouted, running a bit slower in her heals._

_We were all running down the side walk like maniacs, and the children continued to holler my name like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately, we passed some major Marvel fans along the way._

_"OMG!" Some tween girl exclaimed._

_"It's Hiddles!" Another screeched._

_They began chasing after me as well, with the occasional hollering of, "HIDDLES! COME BACK!"_

_I tried to tell them I was not… 'Hiddles', but they refused to believe the facts of reality._

**"Are you quite finished yet, mate?" Hook asked.**

**"No, why?" Loki replied.**

**"We're ordering our coffee." Bucky stated.**

**"Oh.. I'll have my usual," Loki responded exasperatedly, "Where was I? Oh yes…"**

_So I was still racing down the street, followed by the little, whiny, screeching children, the now-quite-exhausted Ms. Winter and dozens of fangirls screaming, "LOKI!" or "HIDDLES!" at a disturbing volume._

_Finally, I began to tire. I knew I could not run for much longer. But to stop would be a catastrophe. So I ran, jumped up into the air with my immortal, Asgardian advantage of jumping far higher than any mortal, and landed on the roof of a bus._

_Then they could chase me no more. I got off of the bus when it was as close to this Starbuck's as it was going to get. Then I ran here invisible, just for my own safety._

((End of Flash-Back))

Loki took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, sounds like you've had a rough morning, mate." Hook exclaimed.

"Yes, and now I probably have twenty different cold viruses and flu's." Loki grumbled, "I might even have a disease."

"You'll be fine," Bucky replied, "… After about six million showers in hand sanitizer."

Hook and Loki gave him puzzled looks.

"Never mind," Bucky said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (Super Hero 101)** Ha ha! (wipes tear from eye) Oh, that was funny! Please review with what you thought!

Also, feel free to make suggestions! Thanks to our only two reviewers so far!


	11. HE LIVES!

**A/N (Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter)**: Wow, sorry for the delay! Thanks to **Luneth Gray** and **captainhookcaptianfreedom** for your reviews! And, as requested by **captainhookcaptainfreedom**, we have added Harry Osborn (James Franco version) to the Club! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: we don't own Marvel, OUAT, the mummy, or Starbucks.

* * *

><p>T'was the day before New Years and we were at Starbucks… again. Bucky, Hook, and Loki had just returned from their Christmas celebrations and that was fun, so they were all sharing their holiday stories.<p>

"So then I told this really funny joke, and he laughed mead out his nose!" Loki chuckled.

"That must have hurt." Hook winced.

"But it was hilarious." Loki pointed out.

"Hey, who's that?" Bucky interjected.

The person he was referring to just walked through the door. He had short, curly brown hair and was a medium-ish height. He had a stern look on his face and couldn't have been less than a year out of college, but the most notable feature, was the scar that almost completely covered the right side of his face.

"I don't know, but he looks familiar." Loki mused, trying to remember where he had seen him.

"Hey I know!" Hook said. "During my stay with Emma before Christmas, Henry was watching these 'Spiderman' movies and…"

"He's Harry Osborn." Bucky said.

"Ooh, he's a good bad guy." Loki said. "We should invite him into the club."

"Hey!" Bucky called to him. He turned to where we were seated and walked over.

"What is it?" He asked, looking suspicious.

"My name is Loki, this is Bucky, and this is Hook. We help but notice that you look terribly like Harry Osborn." Loki said.

"That's because I am Harry Osborn." He smirked.

"I thought you died." Bucky stated.

"That was just in the movie. Nah, I'm still alive and kicking." Harry said.

"Marvelous, because we have a proposition for you." Hook said.

"We have a club of good bad guys and we would like you to join." Loki said.

"Hmm, sounds like fun." Harry said. "Count me in."

"Great, wanna join us?" Bucky said, gesturing to an open seat.

"Let me get my coffee and I will." Harry said, walking off to get in line.

"Awesome, another member." Bucky said.

"I know, we're actually getting more publicity." Hook said.

"Now what are we going to do about New Years eve? We have to have a party." Bucky said.

"Why?" Loki and Hook asked.

"To celebrate the on-coming new year." Bucky said, with an 'everyone should know this' tone.

"What about New Years?" Harry asked, coming back over.

"We need to figure out what we're doing." Loki said.

"You guys could come to my place. I was just gonna have Mary Jane and Peter, but you guys could come and bring some of your friends." Harry offered.

"Alright, sounds good." Bucky said.

"What do you do at a New Years eve party?" Hook asked.

"Well, you eat and stay up late till midnight and wish everybody a happy new year." Bucky said.

"But it's so much fun. And my family had a tradition I like to keep going; Whoever you meet under the mistletoe you have to kiss… with minor constraints to your gender preference." Harry said.

Hook spit out his coffee and Loki and Bucky just made faces.

"I was just saying in case." Harry defended. "You never know these days…I didn't want to offend anyone."

"Well, anyways, I'll have to make some calls, but I'm sure they'll be able to come." Bucky said.

"Hmm, same." Hook said.

"I'll have to talk to some people as well." Loki said.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys there!" Harry said and left.

"Cool, we have a party to go to now." Hook said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter)**: Hope you are enjoying this! We will get the next chapter posted by or on New Years eve! Thanks for reading! Please review!

And don't forget to give us requests for characters or situations! Thanks again! Hope you all had a merry Christmas (or happy holidays if you celebrate something else)!


	12. New Years Party Prep

**A/N(Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter)**: Happy New Years Eve everyone! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter! We're gonna post the next one tomorrow, so stay tuned!

Disclaimer: We don't own Marvel, OUAT, the Mummy, or starbucks.

* * *

><p>The day before New Year's Eve, Harry invited Bucky, Hook and Loki to come over to his house and help him set up for the party. Harry told them to meet him at the usual Starbuck's.<p>

"Where is he?" Bucky asked Hook and Loki as the three men waited.

"Perhaps he's just 'fashionably late'?" Hook suggested.

At that moment, a black limousine pulled up outside of Starbuck's, and Harry soon climbed out.

"Hey guys," He said as he entered the coffee shop.

"We were beginning to think you wouldn't show," Bucky joked.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," Harry replied, "The traffic was awful."

"See, that's the problem with these mortal 'auto mobiles'!" Loki exclaimed, "They don't fly! Also they don't have any defensive weapons systems-"

"Yes, well," Hook cut in, "We should get going to your house."

"Alright." Harry said, "We'll be taking my limo, of course."

"Of course." Loki said as they all exited the shop.

* * *

><p>Soon after, they pulled up to Harry's 'house' in his limousine. The three men stared at the mansion in front of them. It was huge, to say the least, with more stories than anyone could count. It also had roof gardens, balconies and millions of windows.<p>

"I thought you said you had a house," Bucky stated, staring out the window of the limousine.

"I do, you're looking right at it." Harry replied, with a hint of amusement.

"That's not a house, mate," Hook said, "That's a palace."

"Mansion, actually," Loki corrected, "If you want to see a real palace, you should come to Asgard some time."

All four men got out of the limo and walked into Harry's mansion.

"Blimey," Hook exclaimed as they entered the main entry room of the Osborn mansion. The room was gigantic, with marvelous twin staircases on either side, most likely leading up to more beautiful rooms. Richly furnished with chairs of the finest woods and a chandelier of real crystal, it was truly a sight to behold.

"I never knew mortal accommodations could be so nice," Loki stated.

"Thanks," Harry replied, "… I think."

He lead them into a small- no- tiny, minuscule room, which had four doorways on each wall, including the one they had just entered through.

"This room is where we usually put the mistletoe," Harry explained, "See, that door to the right leads to the living room. The one in front of us leads to the kitchen and the bathroom and the one to our left leads to the ballroom. So, basically, there's no way to avoid this room."

"Ah, so the mistletoe goes in here for a good reason," Hook smiled.

Harry nodded, "My mother was quite the schemer. She always put it in here."

"Smart lass," Hook nodded in agreement.

The four men began decorating and finally, by the end of the day, they finished.

"That was exhausting!" Loki exclaimed, "I'm surprised you didn't just have your maids do all that!"

"Oh, I only have one and she's on vacation," Harry replied.

"Figures," Bucky mumbled.

* * *

><p>The next day, they woke up to the smell of food. They all went to the kitchen (after getting lost several times), to find Harry cooking.<p>

"So you're not the typical do-nothing rich boys, eh?" Bucky noted.

"Got that right, besides, this food isn't gonna cook itself." Harry said.

After they haloed Harry finish with the cooking it was already past lunch time. They all sat down to eat before the guests started arriving.

Soon, at four o'clock, people started showing up. First to arrive was Natasha, Steve, and Hawkeye. Then a whole car full of Storybrooke citizens arrived. Emma, Regina, Robin, Snow, Charming, Rumplestilskin, Belle,and Ruby piled out of the car. Then Tony, Pepper, and Happy came. Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson, whom Harry had invited, showed up shortly after that. Finally Thor and Sif came concluding the amount of guests that would be there.

"And now the fun begins." Harry said in a whisper.

"Indeed." Loki smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN(Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter)**: So **Super Hero 101** wrote the first two chunks, then I wrote the last chunk.

Again, Happy New Year everyone! have a nice night whatever you're doing! See ya next year ;D.

Please review with character/scenario suggestions! Thanks for reading!


	13. The Misletoe Part 1

**A/N (Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter)**: Hey y'all, this here mish-mash of scenes were written by your's truley and **Super Hero 101**. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: we don't own Marvel, OUAT, or ... yeah...

* * *

><p>Everyone moseyed into the living room and Harry cleared his throat.<p>

"Welcome, everyone," he began, "Before everyone wanders off, there's a few things I'd like to say. First, thanks for coming and I'm glad you could all make it. Second, feel free to go anywhere on the first floor… I recommend staying down here, though. It's pretty easy to get lost upstairs."

A few people chuckled at this.

"Well, anyway," Harry continued, "Food's in the kitchen and there's some in here. Dancing's in the ballroom for anyone whose inclined to dance…And finally, I'd like to direct your attention to the hall over there."

Everyone looked over to the hall… the one with the mistletoe.

"That hall contains our mistletoe," Harry announced, "For those who might not be up to date on… 'mortal' customs, whoever you meet under the mistletoe, you have to kiss… well, you know, depending on your gender and the gender of the person you run into…"

Everyone was giving each other deer-in-the-headlight looks. Someone gulped.

"Let me just point out that there is no way to avoid that hall… or the mistletoe," Harry smiled (almost evilly), "And no rule-breaking! Feel free to call out anyone you see breaking the mistletoe rule."

A couple people laughed, though whether they were amused or nervous, we may never know.

"Well," Harry clapped his hands together, "I'm done! Happy New Year!"

And with that, everyone dispersed and the party began.

* * *

><p>Most people stayed in the living room at first. Bucky supposed it was the fear of the mistletoe keeping them in here. Bucky scanned the crowd of his friends, hardly recognizing some of them in their festive semi-formal wear.<p>

"Hey, Bucky."

Bucky turned to see Steve, Nat and Clint.

"Hi, guys," Bucky replied, "Good to see you all again. Is Sam coming?"

"No, he's at his family's party," Cap replied.

"Ah…" Bucky said, "Well, I'm glad you three could come."

"Not like I had anywhere else to go," Nat shrugged.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't have an agent party?" Bucky joked.

"Nah, they're not that festive," Nat smiled back.

"Got that right," Clint agreed.

Cap and Clint began discussing (boring) S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff and Natasha turned to Bucky.

Bucky cleared his throat, "Erm… you look nice tonight."

"Thanks," Nat replied. She wore a flattering black dress and a red Black Widow symbol necklace. "You look… about the same as you usually do but… nicer."

"Thanks," Bucky replied, "… I think."

* * *

><p>Once the crowds dispersed into the other rooms (without any mistletoe incidents), Loki made his way to the ballroom. He scanned the room, but saw no one he wished to dance with, so he just lingered near one of the walls.<p>

He was thrilled that Sif could come, but was slightly shy to ask her to dance with him. Also, seeing as she wasn't even in the room, he didn't feel pressured to do so. Earlier, he had glimpsed her across the room wearing her trademark metal dress and necklace. She had looked stunning as always.

Loki was just about to leave when he saw Tony dancing with her across the room. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"What is he doing with her?" He muttered to himself.

Blood boiling, despite his frost giant cool-ness, he hurtled across the room at an appropriate speed to get there fast, but not draw attention to himself. He was over there in no time.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Tony and Sif turned to him. Loki knew he was giving Tony a death glare, but he honestly didn't care.

"Maybe." Tony said.

Suddenly, just when Loki was getting ready to blast Tony to Niffleheim, someone stepped between them all and grabbed Tony.

"May I have this dance?" Asked Pepper Potts, and without waiting for his response, she led him back out onto the dance floor, but not without giving Loki a wink over Tony's shoulder.

And that was the first time Loki was ever grateful to a mortal.

"Um, hi." Sif said.

"Hello, care to dance?" Loki asked.

"Sure, since you frightened my last partner off." Siff smirked.

"What were you doing with him anyways?" Loki asked, wrapping his arms about her waist in a dancing pose.

"He asked me to dance with him. I see no fault in that." Sif stated.

"Eh, he's not you're type, besides I'm a much better dancer than him." Loki said.

"Oh, so you think you know what kind of guys are my 'type' now? I think you're jealous." She smirked.

"I am not." Loki lied with a straight face.

"You know, I can tell you're lying." Sif said.

Oh well, Loki thought, at least she got the hint.

* * *

><p>Hook had been waiting just outside the mistletoe hallway waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. And just then, fate granted him his wish; Emma was walking through the hall.<p>

He casually strode in, pretending not to see her.

"Ah, Emma." Hook said in greeting.

"Hook." Emma said in acknowledgment.

"Fancy meeting you here." He smirked, inching towards her.

"Hmm, yes, I'm so surprised." Emma said sarcastically with a smile, backing up. She hit the wall.

"Sorry love, I didn't make the rules." Hook smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"I feel like you had a hand, or hook, in it." She said.

"Nope, blame his mum." Hook said.

He made like he was moving in to kiss her on the lips, then he took her hand and brought it to his lips. Emma looked annoyed at the fake out, and Hook began to walk to the kitchen. Suddenly, Emma grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. At first he was surprised, but then he knew his plan had worked. He had gotten her to kiss him. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Happy new year." She laughed.

"Indeed." Hook smirked.

* * *

><p>"Alright, talk to you later," Cap said over his shoulder to Hawkeye, walking through the fateful hallway.<p>

He suddenly ran right into someone.

"Oomph!" A feminine voice exclaimed in surprise.

"Oof!" Steve also said, "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…"

Cap looked to see that he had ran into Ruby. Steve still had a hard time understanding the people from Storybrooke/the Enchanted Forest because their stories had been read to him as a child.

"That's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going either," Ruby replied.

Steve nodded politely and made to walk around her. She stepped in front of him.

Ruby coughed and pointed at the mistletoe on the ceiling.

"Oh!… right," Cap said. He took her hand and kissed it.

Ruby leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Happy new year, Cap," she said, walking off.

"Never thought I'd get kissed by a werewolf," Steve muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye waited until Ruby and Cap had walked out of the Hall of Doom (as he had dubbed it). He walked over casually and slowly, to let anyone who might be coming through to get out before he arrived. Clint waited a full ten seconds after he got to the doorway before walking into the hall, only to run right into-<p>

"Oof!… Oh, hi…?"

"Mary Jane." The red-headed girl replied. She was Spider-man's girlfriend-ish person, and she just happened to look stunning in the red kimono she wore.

"Right, Mary Jane," Clint replied, still getting angry in his head that his plan hadn't worked.

"You're Hawkeye, aren't you?" Mary Jane asked in her annoying and at the same time cute voice.

"Yeah- er- I'm one of the Avengers," He commented off-handedly (not in any way trying to impress anyone).

"Right… I kind of figured that one out," She smirked. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Happy new year."

She walked off, with a kind of smug look on her face.

Clint just sighed and kept walking.

* * *

><p>Bucky was feeling a little down as he walked to the kitchen. He felt that Natasha hadn't wanted to see him and that she was avoiding him all together.<br>He was so caught up in thought that he didn't notice he was walking through THE hall.

"Oh, hey Barnes."

Bucky snapped out of his thoughts to see Natasha! Just the person he wanted to see in this hall!

"Hey Nat." He smirked.

She smirked back. He knew they were thinking the same thing. The both walked towards each other. They were so close he could feel her breath on his collar bone (where her mouth came to when she was standing straight on). They leaned in, and he was just about to wrap his arms around her, when she quickly stood on tip-toe and gave him a quick kiss on the nose before she dashed off, but not with out a playfully taunting look back at him over her shoulder.

Bucky sighed and walked into the kitchen. She obviously hadn't been thinking as he had. He honestly should have expected that from her, since he had known her so long. Oh well he'd get her next time. Besides, he thought with a smirk, she was asking for it.

* * *

><p>Thor walked though the dreaded hall and sullenly thought of Jane, who hadn't come to the party. Suddenly, someone walked into him from the side.<p>

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Said the woman who had ran into him.

"It is I who am sorry, for I was not moving swiftly enough." Thor said.

He looked to see who it was. It was the sorceress mayor from Storybrooke called Regina. She was quite beautiful in the black dress she was wearing.

"I guess we have to kiss now." Regina said.

Thor sensed that this was woman who had someone, and since he was a man who had someone, he decided to do the polite thing. He took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"Um, happy New Year." she said with a slight blush.

"Same to you, sorceress Regina." Thor said and went on his way to the living room for some food.

* * *

><p>Loki was just about to leave the living room when Thor came in.<p>

"Hello, brother," Thor greeted.

"Hello," Loki replied, "Missing your mortal?"

"Yes…is it so obvious?" Thor replied.

Loki patted Thor's shoulder in mock pity, smirked and said, "I'm afraid so."

He walked out the door and ran right into someone, someone smaller than him with a feminine grunt...

"Oh…sorry Sif," Loki said.

Sif cleared her throat, "It's fine, Loki."

He smiled and went to walk by casually… hoping she forgot about the mistletoe-

Sif didn't move but merely stuck out her hand, grabbed the collar of Loki's trademark leather coat and dragged him back in front of her.

"What?" Loki said innocently.

Sif cleared her throat, an annoyed look on her face as she pointed to the ceiling… and the mistletoe she had apparently not forgotten about.

"Ah…ha…" Loki replied awkwardly.

Neither moved for a full minute. They juster kind of… looked around and shifted back and forth-

Until Loki just grabbed Sif around the waist, put a hand behind her head and kissed her. On the lips.

Her eyes went wider than Loki had ever believed possible and she made a surprised little "mmph!" noise. She eventually closed her eyes and was about to put her arms around Loki…

And then he let her go and casually walked off into the next room smirking smugly.

Sif stood there for another minute with a dazed look on her face, kind of bringing her hand up to touch her lips.

Peter Parker walked in and said, "Oh, hey. I guess we have to kiss, huh?"

Sif merely walked passed Peter with the same dazed look on her face, not even noticing him.

"Hey! You're…" Peter began to shout after her, then gave up, "…breaking the rules…"

* * *

><p>Natasha looked over to see Sif walk out of THE Hall with a completely flabbergasted look on her face.<p>

"Hey, Sif," Nat said, "How's it going?"

Sif just kind of walked over to her without a word.

"Sif? Are… you okay?" Nat asked her.

Sif snapped out of her shock and seemed to notice Natasha for the first time.

"Oh, hello Natasha," She said, "It's good to see you again."

Nat chuckled, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Sif replied.

"You walked out of the mistletoe hall with a kind of bewildered looked on your face," Natasha said. She smirked and asked, "Who exactly did you have to kiss?"

Sif whispered a name very, very quietly.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that," Nat replied, still smirking.

"Er…I… bumped into Loki…and um…" Sif replied, "Well, you know…"

Natasha's smirk grew, "No, I don't know. Care to fill me in?"

Sif sighed, "He's…" She just kind of shook her head with that dazed look again.

"He's what?" Nat asked.

"Just…" Sif searched for the right word, then ended up sighing again.

"Uh-huh…believe it or not, I understand what you're trying to say," Nat responded, "So how was it?"

"What?" Sif asked.

"His kiss…" Nat said almost teasingly.

Sif thought for a minute then replied, "It was gentler than you'd expect from him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN (Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter)**: thanks for reading, please review! We'll post part 2 soon, I promise!


	14. The Mistletoe Part 2

**A/N: (Super Hero 101)** Hey guys! Here's part two of the New Years party!

Disclaimer: We don't own Marvel, OUAT, or the Mummy

* * *

><p>The party continued and eventually, the club was all together for a moment. Well, it was only Hook, Loki, Bucky, Harry and Robin Hood, since Ardeth was in Egypt and Mr. Gold (A.K.A. Rumpelstiltskin andor Rumple) still denied that he was in the club.

"So you're our new member, huh?" Robin said to Harry.

"Yes I am." Harrys replied, "I'm afraid I don't know who you are, though."

"I am Robin Hood," Robin stated, "I'm from Storybrooke as well."

"I hear it's quite the interesting place," Harry chuckled.

"You have no idea," Hook mumbled. He turned to Loki and whispered, "How's Sif, mate?"

Loki coughed, "Fine… I think… why do you ask…?"

Hook leaned over and whispered, "I saw her come out of THE hall in shock-"

"And you assume it's because I kissed her," Loki finished, "That's a very nice thing, to assume I leave people in states of shock-"

"Wait, I'm not finished, mate," Hook cut in, "I saw her come out all dazed so I wondered who had left her like that. So I used my wonderful eavesdropping skills to listen into her conversation with Black Widow... "

"And…?" Loki asked, gesturing of Hook to continue.

"I think she likes you, mate," Hook said with a wink.

"Eheheh!" Loki laughed triumphantly as Hook walked off. Then he followed him, "Wait- who likes me? Sif or Black Widow? What do you mean by that?!"

Hook stopped and whispered, "I meant that Sif likes you, mate."

Just then, Snow walked up to then and said, "Oh…now what do we do?"

The two men looked to see that they were in THE hall with Snow.

"Uh…I guess you have to kiss us both," Hook smiled.

"No! Just you!" Loki exclaimed, dashing out into the ballroom.

Snow stuck her hand out to Hook. He took it and kissed it.

"Well, you've certainly gotten much more courteous," Snow commented.

"Well, you're practically my mother-in-law," Hook said, then laughed.

Snow laughed and they both walked separate ways.

"Wait-" Snow turned, "What do you mean, I'm practically you're mother-in-law?!"

* * *

><p>Hook walked into the ballroom, hearing Snow's confused shout behind him. He chuckled as he walked over to where Belle and Rumpelstiltskin stood together.<p>

"Congratulations on your marriage," Hook said to them.

"Thank you," Belle said.

"Has word got out so quickly?" Rumple responded, much less pleasantly than Belle had.

"Doesn't take a genius to notice you both have matching wedding rings on your left ring fingers," Hook commented, "So all it takes is an observant gossiper to spread the word."

"Well, thanks again, Hook," Belle replied with a smile, "How's it going with Emma?"

"Fine… I think," Hook responded, "So, Gold, how does it feel to be the first official married member of the club?"

"I am NOT part of your 'club'," Mr. Gold sneered, "So I'm so glad I don't give a-"

"Hook?"

They all turned to see Emma walk up.

"Emma?" Hook replied, immitating her.

"Could I have a word…" Emma said.

"What's the magic word?" Hook joked.

"Get over here now!" Emma replied, grabbing Hook's arm a pulling him over to an empty area of the room.

"What's up, love?" Hook asked.

"See that guy over there?" Emma said pointing to the man who happened to be Tony Stark's body guard, Happy.

"Happy?" Hook replied.

"No, that one. He's kind of angry looking," Emma said.

"Yes, Happy." Hook stated, "What about him?"

"Who is he? He's really suspicious." Emma responded.

"He's Tony Stark's body guard," Hook replied, "He's completely harmless, don't worry, Swan."

"Alright, whatever you say," Emma sighed, "But he's still suspicious."

"Right, Swan," Hook replied, "Then again, everyone's suspicious to you. Aye?"

Emma just smiled, shook her head and walked off.

Hook wondered what in the world that meant.

* * *

><p>"So then she ran away, but I'll get her next time." Bucky finished.<p>

"Hmm, at least I got to kiss Sif…" Loki mused.

Just then, an out-of-breath Harry came sprinting up to them.

"I KNOW WHO WE SHOULD ASK TO JOIN THE CLUB!" He exclaimed.

"Jeez, alright, who?" Bucky asked.

"Remy LeBeau, but he goes by Gambit." Harry said.

"Oh yeah, isn't he that X-Men mutant with explosive kinetic energy powers or something?" Loki asked.

"Yup." Harry nodded.

"Well he does have an accent…" Bucky said.

"And he's a good-bad guy…." Loki said.

"Yeah, he fits the qualifications. He may be invited to the Club." Bucky said with a tone of importance.

"Wow, I didn't know there were qualifications!" Harry said.

"Don't worry about it." Loki said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You're already in the Club."

"Yeah… that's true." Harry said. "I'm gonna go see how things in the ballroom are going."

And Harry walked off. Loki turned back to Bucky to continue their conversation.

"So you sound like this is a mission." Loki said.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"Getting Black Widow under the mistletoe again." Loki smirked.

"Hmmm, yeah. I pretty much treat all my priorities like missions." Bucky shrugged.

"Interesting." Loki mused.

* * *

><p>"OOF!"<p>

Regina looked up to see she had run into Robin. The last person she wanted to see under the mistletoe but strangely also the person she longed to be with.

"Robin!" Regina exclaimed, almost shocked.

"My apologies, Regina," Robin said, "I wasn't quite looking where I was going."

Regina scoffed, "Apparently not."

"Look, you don't have to be rude to me just because my wife's returned and everything," Robin replied, "I know it's going to take some serious work, but we'll eventually figure things out."

"What do you mean by that?" Regina asked, "Exactly?"

"The pixie dust told you I was your soul mate," Robin responded, "And pixie dust never lies. But I've also got a wife whom I care for. It's really more complicated than you'd expect."

"You're telling me…"Regina muttered, then sighed, "I'm sorry… I'll try to be a bit more… willing to compromise."

"Thank you for understanding," Robin said, kissing Regina's cheek.

He walked off and Regina sighed.

She hoped she had been a convincing liar.

* * *

><p>Natasha watched The Charmings dance with elegance and flawlessness as she stood alone by the doorway. She remembered that they were Emma's parents, who happened to have royal ballroom dancing experience. Nat looked over to see Loki and Sif dancing and both were smiling. Probably a good sign, she figured. She looked over to see Cap dancing with Regina, and Clint dancing with Mary Jane, Tony and Pepper and-<p>

Natasha nearly choked on the soda she was drinking. Was that… Bucky dancing with that Red Riding Hood girl?! He had a smirk on his face. He was… happy…

Natasha shook her head. Wasn't it a good thing that he was happy? Or was she jealous that he was happy with someone other than her?

Natasha didn't realize that a frown now played across her face.

Bucky, on the other hand, did notice.

"Hey, Ruby," he whispered, "You were right. I think she's jealous."

"Didn't I tell you it would work?" Ruby mumbled back, "Now laugh like I said something cute and funny and you're in love with me."

"Uh… what would that sound like, exactly?" Bucky asked, trying to look happy still.

"Oh, never mind, I'll do it!" Ruby replied, then, loudly, she laughed, "Ha! Tell me more."

"That was so sketchy," Bucky commented, smiling still.

Natasha crossed her arms now, still frowning slightly.

"She's going to lose interest soon," Ruby whispered, "Pull me closer and look flirty!"

Natasha watched as Bucky smirked and pulled Ruby closer as they danced. She humphed angrily.

Fine, she thought, if that's the way he wants to play it.

Natasha marched across the ballroom, trying to decide who to dance with to most irritate Bucky.

"Well, you look like a woman on a mission," Natasha heard someone say behind her.

She turned to Hook, "Yes… and I think you can help me."

Natasha whispered her plan in Hook's ear.

"I don't think he'll fall for it" Hook replied, "He knows I love Emma."

"Hmm…" Natasha thought for a moment, "You're right… any suggestions?"

"I would suggest dancing with someone relatively single," Hook replied, "And someone Bucky will actually believe you could possibly like… for example, you would not want to dance with Parker. Bucky would know something's up."

"Right," Natasha responded, "Look at him. He thinks he's so clever."

"Well, his plan's working, love," Hook whispered.

"What?" Nat replied.

"Well you're obviously getting annoyed by his 'interest' in Red, there, love," Hook smiled, "Hm… I guess the best way to annoy him back is to pretend it doesn't even bother you."

"You know, you're right," Natasha smirked, "Thanks, Hook."

"Glad to be of help, mate," Hook said walking off.

"Alright, time to ignore Bucky," Natasha smiled.

She walked across the room, right towards Bucky and Red. Then she walked right pass then, not even glancing at them, and struck up a conversation with Happy about the quality of different cars.

Bucky sighed, "It's not working, Red."

"Oh well, it was worth a try," she replied, "Maybe you should try something more direct."

"Such as…?"

"Dragging her to the mistletoe?" Ruby shrugged.

"Let me think- no," Bucky said, "I'll figure something out. Thanks."

"Sorry I wasn't more helpful," Ruby replied, then walked off to talk to Steve.

Natasha noticed Bucky and Ruby split up, and Bucky kind of wandered dejectedly out the door. She wondered suddenly if he was having depressing Winter Soldier flash-backs and decided to go see if he was alright.

"Bucky!"

Bucky (who was now in THE hall, by the way) turned to see Nat jogging up to him, a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, Agent Romanoff?" Bucky replied.

"Bucky…" Natasha said cautiously, "You know by now you can just call me Nat…? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied, really weirded out by her behavior, "What's up?"

"You're acting very strangely… are you having one of those awful flash-backs again?" she asked.

"What? No, I'm fine!" Bucky replied, "What made you think that?"

"You look depressed," Nat said flatly.

"Really I'm…" Then Bucky had an idea, "…just feeling a little dejected…"

"Oh?" Nat raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Bucky sighed, "I get feeling so… so lonely sometimes… out of place in this world…unloved-"

"Alright," Natasha exclaimed, with a hint of a smirk, "What do you want?"

Bucky just decided to go for it. He grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled her into a kiss. She just kind of put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back. Then he let her go and walked quickly in the other direction.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the party ended and it was time for everyone to leave. Harry, Hook, Bucky and Loki stood in a line leading to the door to say good bye to everyone on their way out. The Storybrooke people were the first to leave for their long drive home.<p>

"Bye Snow. Mr. Charming," Harry said, shaking hands.

"See you back home, mate," Hook said.

"We need to talk about the whole 'practically mother-in-law' thing still," Snow muttered.

"Wha…?" Charming said before Snow pulled him onward.

"Bye, folks," Bucky said, "Have a nice night."

He shook their hands, and they gave him shocked faces.

"What- oh, sorry, is my mechanical arm cold?" Bucky asked.

"A little…" Snow replied.

"Farewell, safe travels," Loki said.

"Thank you," Charming replied, "Though I'd rather it be faster…"

"Charming!" Snow exclaimed.

Robin and Regina trooped out next.

"Have fun on the way home!" Harry exclaimed.

Regina merely snorted and Robin nodded in thanks.

"Hope you had some fun, love," Hook said.

"Some," Regina replied.

"See you, mate," Hook said, shaking Robin's hand.

"Thanks for coming, Ms. Mills," Bucky said.

"Thanks for inviting me," Regina replied.

"Robin, see you 'round," Bucky said.

"See you," Robin replied.

"Good to see you, Madame Sorceress," Loki said.

"I'm still more powerful than you," Regina whispered.

"No you're not," Loki whispered back, "Good night, Robin."

"Night, Loki," he replied.

Next to exit was Red, followed by Emma.

"You know, you're the nicest werewolf I've ever met," Harry said.

"Thanks," Ruby replied.

"You're the only werewolf I've ever met, actually," Harry said, "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swan."

"Thanks for the nice party," Emma replied.

"See you, Red," Hook stated.

"Bye, Hook," Ruby responded.

"See you soon, love," Hook told Emma.

"Bye, Hook," Emma said, giving him a kiss.

"Thanks again, Ruby," Bucky said.

"No problem," Ruby smirked.

"Emma, it was a pleasure to meet you," Bucky said, "Well… again."

"See you Bucky," Emma smiled.

"I've never met a werewolf before," Loki said, "But you seem like a decent person."

"Uh…thanks," Ruby replied, "Never met a Norse god before, either…"

"Ms. Swan, good to see you," Loki said.

"Hm…well at least you're not lying," Emma muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Loki replied.

Soon after Mr. Gold and Belle made their way out as well.

"Nice meeting you both," Harry said.

"Thank you," Belle replied, pulling Rumple forward before he could say anything.

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple!" Hook exclaimed, "And the honorary member of the club-"

Rumple just grumbled and pulled Belle forward as she tried to thank Hook.

"Hope you enjoyed your selves," Bucky said hesitantly.

"I had a marvelous time, thank you," Belle replied in her heavy accent.

Rumple just kind of grunted, whether or not it was in agreement, Bucky wasn't sure.

"Thank you for coming," Loki said.

"Thank you for having us," Belle responded.

Loki and Rumple just kind of glared at each other for a couple seconds, then Rumple and Belle left.

Next, Hawkeye left with a general statement of, "Thanks for inviting me. The punch was good."

"We didn't have any punch, did we?" Bucky commented.

"Nope." Harry replied.

Cap left in about the same fashion, only shaking everyone's hand and saying "thank you".

He was followed by Natasha.

"See you later," Harry said.

"Probably not," she replied.

"Have a nice night, love," Hook said.

"Thanks," she responded.

"Bye," Bucky said.

"Wow. That's all you have to say to me?" Nat responded, "Okay then. Bye."

Bucky kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and moved on.

"Agent Romanoff." Loki said.

"Loki." Natasha said.

Next, Tony walked out with a general announcement of, "Tony STark is leaving the building everyone!"

"He means thank you!" Pepper shouted following Tony with Happy.

Next to leave was Thor and Sif.

"Nice to meet you both," Harry said.

"You as well," Thor replied.

"Thank you for the lovely evening," Sif replied.

"See you, mate," Hook said, shaking Thor's hand.

"Nice to see as well, Captain," Thor replied.

"See you around, love," Hook said.

"Good luck with Emma," Sif replied with a wink.

"Take it easy Thor," Bucky stated.

"That is one thing I do not excel in," Thor smiled.

"Good to see you Sif," Bucky said.

"You as well, Bucky," Sif responded.

"Good to see you brother," Thor said.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" Loki asked.

"Never within your lifespan," Thor replied.

"Oh joy," Loki growled.

"It was nice to see you Loki," Sif smiled.

"It was nice seeing you, too Sif," Loki replied. He kissed her hand before she departed.

"See you Pete," Harry said to Peter.

"We're not leaving," Peter replied.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We're staying over for the night," Peter responded, "You said so."

"Oh… I did?" Harry responded.

Mary Jane nodded.

Harry sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (Super Hero 101)** Hope you enjoyed! Please review and hope you're having a great new year so far!


End file.
